User talk:McJeff
If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. I just like to keep conversations in one place so I don't have to switch pages to follow them. This talk page is a swearing fucking permitted zone. Censorship asterisks are not permitted. Either refrain from swearing completely (which is cool) or belt that shit out loud and proud. You don't have to ask me to read commmunity noticeboard discussions. I check it every day I'm on the wiki. Reply Mine arrives today or tomorrow. I usually get a pre order coming around midday on day of release. What do you think of it so far? Messi1983 (talk) 09:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :So far, and I'm only about an hour in, but I like it a lot. The driving's like it was during the GTAIII era, responsive and fast. Jeff (talk| ) 16:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::That is good cause I prefer GTA III era driving. Messi1983 (talk) 17:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi Jeff, I hope you don't count this as spamming, but can you please sign this petition? every sign in is important. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 23:04, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jeff, Thanks for the welcome, I'm currently trying to edit the page Sheriff SUV as the page initally showed the Park Ranger SUV as so I am trying to turn it into a Park Ranger page but am not yet sure how to change the Page name? Could you explain how to do this? Thanks! CalHeady (talk) 19:42, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi McJeff, Was just curious as to why this page was: deleted: http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Undelete?target=MediaWiki%3ASpotifyMightyNo.9 Thanks, Mighty No. 9 (talk) 19:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :For being spam. Jeff (talk| ) 20:15, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::How was it spam when it was in response to a Staff blog? http://gta.wikia.com/User_blog:Pseudobread/Your_Dream_GTA_Radio_Station#comm-93419 ::Mighty No. 9 (talk) 22:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I derped. It's restored, sorry for the inconvenience. Jeff (talk| ) 23:40, September 20, 2013 (UTC) WCTR and Blaine Country Radio Can you restore those edits I did weeks ago like you said you were going to do? Shadowrunner(stuff) 05:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Did you restore my edits yet? Shadowrunner(stuff) 05:35, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Report Hi Jeff, I've got a report: *AnthonyCumiawashere edited Wade Hebert's page and added some wrong/nonsense info, so I used the rollback tool. *I left him/her a message on his/her talk page and he/she replied to me and insulted me *Johnbobson cooperated with him/her. Also can you protct my user page and my talk page to autoconfirmed only. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 08:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok thank you I'll be sure to ask for help as I need it The Families They were formerly the Grove Street Families as mentioned by Franklin and Lamar during Hood Safari. Also can you get to re-adding my edits I did 3 weeks ago for Blaine County Radio and WCTR? Shadowrunner(stuff) 18:41, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :You deleted the categories on The Families, and no, I won't restore the rule breaking edits you made. Now go pester another member of staff, your status as not being an indef-blocked troublemaker of an editor is hanging by a half severed thread and I am sick to fucking death of dealing with you. Jeff (talk| ) 19:08, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Myths are Becoming Popular on This Wiki Again As a bureaucrat on the GTA Myths Wikia, I've noticed that there was a sudden drop in our visits yesterday and today, so I logged on and I found many articles releating to myths. I'm just telling you this because myths are not allowed on this Wikia, so these pages are breaking the rules. Pages with myth info: UFO, UFOs, Bigfoot, Bigfoot in the gamefiles?, and all the categories that begin with "Mythical Creatures in..." CommunistOverlordJim | Talk :The thing is; UFO's are actually in the game, UFO parts are collectibles, there's a spaceship in the ocean, there's an actual ghost, and there's a mission revolving around the Bigfoot myth. Now that there is factual evidence, there is no reason for them not to feature on the Wiki. Tom Talk 22:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, thanks. I just thought they were suspicious because of the name. CommunistOverlordJim | Talk :::I'm not going to wade into that mess until I've played through that part of the game, but right now it looks to me like what needs to be done is Bigfoot should be moved to Man in the Bigfoot costume and the article needs to be rewritten to focus on him rather than the Bigfoot myth in general. We can always do an external link to GTA Myths Wiki's page on Bigfoot. :::The UFO page is a bit sloppy but I don't see any significant problems with it. Jeff (talk| ) 02:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Wikia experiment Hey Jeff, what do you think about this? Tom Talk 15:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Awards Hey there McJeff, So seeing as GTA V has been out for a little bit now, I just wanted to reach out to you and the other GTA Wiki admins about doing a Wiki Awards page/blog post for GTA V. What the heck is a Wiki Awards? It's basically a poll for the users that lets them pick out their favorite parts of the game. Here's a good example. We generally like to get the admins of each Wiki to suggest the candidates and topics for the awards, so if you guys have any you'd like to suggest, that'd be perfect. Please let me know if you're interested in contributing, and as always thanks for all your hard work keeping the GTA Wiki going! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Interview request Hello, My name is Tyler Colp, I'm a freelance writer. I'm interested in writing a story about managing a wiki dedicated to Grand Theft Auto, specifically, Grand Theft Auto 5. I'd like to speak with whoever that is, which, I assume is you, according to the staff page. If you're willing to speak with me, please send an email to tylercolp@gmail.com. Thanks! -Tyler Issue Hey Jeff how are you doing? I just wanted to stop by and inform of a situation that has occured and I would like you to get involved so there isn't an edit war that starts. Listed in the GTA Wiki's Policy, it clearly states "No Myth-Related Content. If you wish to edit about Myths do so on the GTA Myths Wiki." I'm no here to alert you that there are myth pages that are forbidden that exist on this wiki, but of a different problem. You allowed me to add the GTA Myths Wiki link to pages such as secrets & rumors or pages related to myths to prevent people from making their own myth pages here. So I add the link to the Bigfoot, Ghost, and Aliens pages and they all have been removed by Dodo as he believes it's "not needed". He does not have that power to decide what he feels is right to have on this wiki as you, the Bureaucrat, have already OKed this months ago. Dodo may have just made a mistake but I feel he did it on purpose as he knows the GTA Myths Wiki is an officiacl affiliate of this wiki and it makes no sense to not have a link on a myth page. The GTA Myths Wiki is not in competition with the GTA Wiki, we are on the same team. So I will go back and rollback Dodo's incorrect edit and tell him to take it up with you if he has any concerns. Thanks, Sasquatch101 (talk) 19:48, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Dodo went a little far when he deleted the link entirely, but having a big banner at the top of the page is a bit spammy. I cleaned up the Bigfoot article and added the link to GTA Myths wiki in a different way. Jeff (talk| ) 20:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thankyou for clearing this up. I will fix the other myth pages in a similar fashion to yours. Thankyou. Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi Jeff. Is it possible that you could make me a "This user is an agnostic" userbox please. Messi1983 (talk) 18:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Check wikipedia's list of Agnosticism/Athiesm related userboxes here and let me know if you see one you like, then I'll bring it over. Jeff (talk| ) 19:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I like the User:Ashley Y/Userbox/Agnostic one. I been agnostic now for a few months. Messi1983 (talk) 14:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::We need to catch up, I'm a semester away from graduating college but my World Lit II Honors class is killing me (I took honors because they weren't offering the class in non-honors this semester). I added the userbox to your userpage in the same spot your Muslim userbox used to be for you. Jeff (talk| ) 15:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks dude. Yes we need to catch up soon as it has been ages since we last spoke. But I am hardly around early hours of the morning anymore since I actually have a good sleeping pattern now. I go to bed about 11 pm and wake up at 8 am. Messi1983 (talk) 20:44, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good stuff. I've got one of the worst ones ever - I sleep 4 hours a night, get up for class early, then take a long afternoon nap. The only benefit is that I like doing homework late at night when the house is really quiet and no one bothers me, but it makes me waste entire days. Jeff (talk| ) 20:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I study level 1 word processing and my class is 2 hours a week. 13:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Jeff, thanks for creating the agnostic userbox. I don't know if you are too, but I am. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 19:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :It took me years to decide whether I was agnostic or athiest, but right now I'm a full athiest. Jeff (talk| ) 20:20, October 25, 2013 (UTC) WinterMoon's Demotion I've checked the "Recent Activity" everyday and I haven't seen that demotion request. It's really strange, because I see that there are many votes. Anyway, I feel kinda bad for WM. I talked to him when I started school, he told me he knows how it is when you are busy and you can't contribute. What will happen now? Will there be promotion requests? I'd like to apply, but as I said before, I can only edit once a day due to school homeworks. I don't know if I'd be up for the job right now. I think the admins and bureaucrats should choose the patroller who will be promoted, the promotion requests page might get full.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) 16:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Staff page No problem, I'll change the font in a minute or so. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :And it's done. I removed the coding, but we'll have to wait for several minutes or so until the font will be removed as well. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:22, October 27, 2013 (UTC) New screenshot template Hi Jeff, I created a new screenshot template for the game GTA Online, which was missing (see Template:Gtao screenshot). Can you add it to the licensing drop down menu please? Thanks. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 00:04, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey McJeff, It's Coastercam7788. You banned me on Bully Wiki. I'm really really sorry about not adding quote templates and the other things, so can you please unblock me? I promise to do quote templates from now on. Jakob Johnson 01:33, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Tony applied Hey, Jeff. Tony applied on the promotion request page. I'd like to apply too, so I thought the admins and bureaucrats should do something like a poll. Most of the patrollers want to get promoted, we can't all post requests on that page, it would get messy. The poll would look like this: Applied for promotion: *Dodo8 *Tony 1998 *Thomas0802 *Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Votes: Bureacrat/Admin only vote. *McJeff picked Thomas *Ilan xd picked Tony *Messi1983 picked Dodo *The Tom picked Thomas ETC. Cheers. Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Hi Jeff, One of our editors noticed that one of the images on GTA Wikia (http://gta.wikia.com/File:GTATBoGTF620.jpg) was copied from our website (http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/File:F620.jpg). All text and images on WikiGTA are copyrighted thus not allowed to be copied to third party websites. We would like to request you to delete the image. Much thanks in advance. Joriz Founder WikiGTA [[User:Joriz86|Joriz86 (talk) 20:52, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'll get it for you. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 20:56, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Tom. ::@Joriz86, apparently the user who originally uploaded the copyrighted image, User:Rhenrique, uploaded it before receiving a warning about the image policy - so I won't block him at him at this time, but I'm going to go through his contributions and check to make sure he hasn't uploaded other problematic images. Jeff (talk| ) 21:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::And on looking through his contributions, he's been warned several times about images, so I'll be keeping an eye on him - one more slip-up and it's going to result in blocks. Jeff (talk| ) 21:31, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Both thanks for the quick response. A crew member of WikiGTA is also still looking in some of the images by that user. :::: We also noticed this image http://gta.wikia.com/File:BodyArmor-GTAVC-locations.png (original: http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Armor_%28GTA_Vice_City%29 ). If you look closly on some of the parts of the image you can still notice parts of the watermarks (for example the harbor where Colonel Cortez luxorious yacht is situated). Joriz86 (talk) 21:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::OK, after having viewed that I'm giving the user an indefinite block. My reasoning is this. In the case of "normal" plagiarism, it could be understandable for a user to not realize that they aren't allowed to take images from another wiki. In this case though, he clearly knew he was stealing the image and he blotted out the watermark. I do consider deliberate rule-breaking worse than ignorant rule-breaking. :::::To my talk page stalkers - if you open the image up and zoom in on the location of Cortez' yacht, you'll be able to see the 'A' from their watermark. It took me a while to find it, but it's there. :::::As for that particular image, I've added a note that it belongs to WikiGTA and was plagiarized, but I'm going to leave it up until you guys finish investigating him as public evidence. When you guys find all his other plagiarisms I'll delete it along with them. Jeff (talk| ) 23:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) O'Neil images I noticed that you deleted the gallery on the O'Neill brothers article due to a copyright violation. Could you explain what exactly the violation was? Tom Talk 11:06, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :If it doesn't have a licensing, it's a copyright violation. Every image that user has uploaded is against the naming policy and without a license. Jeff (talk| ) 17:20, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, alright. Which user was it? Tom Talk 17:46, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :::User:Strangle hold. Jeff (talk| ) 17:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC) You blocked me Hey McJeff, This is coastercam7788. You blocked me last month on Bully Wiki because of not using the quote template and something else I forgot about. I truly am very sorry, and I really miss making edits on Bully Wiki. Can you please unblock me? I promise to use the quote template and make you proud. I'm not joking. Hey, maybe I'll make some good edits and some new pages to make you proud as well. Coastercam7788 (aka Jakob) P.S. Oh, and can you also tell me the things I did wrong? :The things you did wrong, in addition to refusing to use the quote template, were... :#Bad edits that added wrong information :#Bad edits that added correct information that was already in the article :#Bad edits that added "the sky is blue" trivia and similar useless info to the articles. :#Your spelling and grammar wasn't good. :You got blocked because in your entire time there you didn't make a single edit that didn't need to be reverted. :I would be more sympathetic to your unblock request if I hadn't just blocked an IP address that you used to edit against the block. Jeff (talk| ) 20:52, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I just sent a message to your friend Dan about it. Hopefully, I'll be able to be unblocked in the site. I apologize for everything I did wrong on Bully Wiki. :( Photos Hello their, I first joined gta wikia few days ago and I did upload a lot of photos and most of them or all were removed. It was my fault that I didn't follow the rules on gta wikia policy. I would like to re-upload my photos again that was deleted or removed. Lunar Twisted (talk) 02:11, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Lunar_Twisted :Do not reupload them - even if you had properly licensed them they would have been deleted for being blurry oversized low quality images. Jeff (talk| ) 02:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Redneck! "This ol' user sure is a redneck, boy howdy!" Cracked me up when I saw that! Reminds me of a good ol' friend of mine who "claims" he is a redneck, despite he lives in goshdarn California! --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 06:22, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Do you think we should separate these vehicles? There is a page called Cement Truck, which is a cement truck in GTA San Andreas. However, for some reason, a different vehicle in GTA V, which is called the Mixer, is placed in that page, despite different names. Do you think we should make a separate page for Mixer? We did that for the Tractor and Fieldmaster. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 21:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. I cleaned the GTAV info out of the Cement Truck article and made a new stub at Mixer for the GTAV vehicle. Jeff (talk| ) 22:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC)